Shepherd
Lieutenant General Allen Shepherd is an officer in the United States Army in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 that commanded Task Force 141 and the U.S. Army. He is voiced by Lance HenriksenFile:Mw2 cast.png. Biography Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 General Shepherd served as the supreme commander of the U.S. and coalition forces in the Middle East during the course of the Second Russian Civil War (see Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare), including the Marine Force Recon units killed when Al-Asad detonated a nuclear weapon in the capital city. After losing 30,000 troops as a result Shepherd became disenchanted with the world, seeking a way to fully unleash the military might of the United States, as well as spark a restoration of American power and influence around the world, something he felt had waned in recent years. To accomplish this, Shepherd needed an enemy, something to rally the entire nation behind him. To that end, he began to work with Russian Ultranationalist Vladimir Makarov to sow the seeds of war. Shepherd becomes the commanding officer of Task Force 141 with the intent of "stopping" Makarov and handpicks Joseph Allen to be an undercover agent. It is later implied that Shepherd revealed Allen's undercover status to Makarov to facilitate a war between Russia and the United States. As a result, the United States is invaded, marking the start of World War III and in response, Shepherd is named supreme commander of all US military forces around the globe, just as he had planned. With the full power of the 2.5 million soldiers of the US armed forces at his fingertips, Shepherd was in a perfect position to realize his ultimate goals: to make the United States the mightiest power on the planet, and style himself as the hero who made it so. While doing so he procures another team of elite US Military soldiers to be part of his Shadow Company, their goal is to do General Shepherd's bidding no matter what. Shepherd would soon start a second, personal war, deploying Task Force 141 to recover intelligence pertaining to his scapegoat, Vladimir Makarov. Shepherd eventually reveals his true colors when he executes Ghost and Roach in the Caucasus mountain after the latter raid an Ultranationalist safehouse and retrieve intelligence that could implicate him, and attempts to have his Shadow Company men assassinate Captain Price and Captain "Soap" MacTavish in Afghanistan. With his status as a war hero secured, the ruthless officer betrays his Ultranationalist partners and his task force, both in an attempt to remove any last link to his treacherous actions and the deaths that resulted from them, and to gain further glory as the man who brought down Makarov. Makarov survives his betrayal, however, and prepares to go into hiding, while Price and MacTavish figure out Shepherd's agenda and attack his base in the Afghan cave system known as Site Hotel Bravo. Shepherd escapes Site Hotel Bravo with Soap and Price in hot pursuit. After having his helicopter shot down, MacTavish and Price's speed boat plunges into the water falls below. An injured and dazed MacTavish attempts to kill Shepherd with a knife, only for Shepherd to take down MacTavish and stab him in the chest. Shepherd later attempts to execute MacTavish, only for Price to intervene in a hand-to-hand fight. Just as Shepherd gains the upper hand due to Price being weakened from plunging off the waterfalls, MacTavish removes the knife from his chest and throws it into Shepherd's left eye socket. Quotes Trivia to the fight. Note how being the high-ranking officer he is, he is not donning any form of protective body or head armor; and carries a non-regulation firearm, nonetheless a revolver.]] *Shepherd seems to be a big fan of .44 Magnums as he may have two of them on him at any time. *General Shepherd wears JFKSWCS (John F. Kennedy Special Warfare Center and School), the Joint Special Operations School located at Ft. Bragg, patches which would normally mean he is the head of the school, though why he has one as a deployment patch is a mystery, since it is a school, as it hardly ever deploys personnel. *It is unknown why Shepherd is selected as the US supreme commander, as he isn't the highest ranking military general being a Lieutenant General. Normally a high rank general is given that honor, but, as stated when the DoD promotes him to Supreme Commander, his warnings of the Ultranationalists went unnoticed until the they instigated a war. Only then, did they listen and in order to make it up to him for his insight, they gave him the position and the blank check. Given that the senior Cabinet's whereabouts are unknown or if they even made it out of Washington DC alive may also have spurred the decision. *Shepherd is a man known by his men (Cpl. Dunn and Captain Price pronounced the exact same sentence at different moments) for not caring about the safety of his soldiers, especially during artillery fires. As seen in the picture, he doesn't concern himself much with his own safety either. *Lance Henriksen, the voice of Shepherd, also voiced over Admiral Hackett in Mass Effect. Coincidentally, that game's protagonist has a very similar name: Shepard. *Despite being a high-ranking officer who is rarely in battle and approaching old age, Shepherd seemed to have great skill in hand-to-hand combat, which is shown when he countered Soap's attack on him, and when he engaged Price in a fist fight. Although both Price and MacTavish were already injured from plunging downwards off a waterfall. This might be because of his probable past military experience. *He is also the first main villain to be American as he is secretly manipulating the storyline from behind the scenes, until he executes Ghost and Roach where he reveals his true motives. *His name is ironic. A shepherd is a sheep caretaker, similar to what a general does to his troops. It is shown many times that he does not care for the safety of his troops. *Another officer with the surname "Shepherd" is mentioned in'' Call of Duty Classic'', when the player must ride through Enemy lines in a civilian vehicle with Sergeant Moody and Private Elder, although this Shepherd is a Major. *Shepherd is the last name of one of Infinity Ward's staff. *There was a Lieutenant General in the US army, General Lemuel C. Shepherd *Shepherd's opening quote in Team Player uses the phrases "over here" and "over there". These are the first words said in the Army's theme. *It is unknown how Allen is lying on his stomach and Shepherd is standing right in front of him. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Task Force 141 Category:Killed in Action Category:Enemies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Rangers